Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to wireless or mobile communications networks, such as, but not limited to, the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), Long Term Evolution (LTE) Evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), future 5G radio access technology, and/or High Speed Packet Access (HSPA). In particular, some embodiments may relate to the creation of multiple interfaces for so-called multipath transmissions.
Description of the Related Art
Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) refers to a communications network including base stations, or Node Bs, and for example radio network controllers (RNC). UTRAN allows for connectivity between the user equipment (UE) and the core network. The RNC provides control functionalities for one or more Node Bs. The RNC and its corresponding Node Bs are called the Radio Network Subsystem (RNS). In case of E-UTRAN (enhanced UTRAN), no RNC exists and radio access functionality is provided in the enhanced Node B (eNodeB or eNB) or many eNBs. Multiple eNBs are involved for a single UE connection, for example, in case of Coordinated Multipoint Transmission (CoMP) and in dual connectivity.
Long Term Evolution (LTE) or E-UTRAN provides a new radio access technology and refers to the improvements of UMTS through improved efficiency and services, lower costs, and use of new spectrum opportunities. In particular, LTE is a 3GPP standard that provides for uplink peak rates of at least, for example, 75 megabits per second (Mbps) per carrier and downlink peak rates of at least, for example, 300 Mbps per carrier. LTE supports scalable carrier bandwidths from 20 MHz down to 1.4 MHz and supports both Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) and Time Division Duplexing (TDD).
As mentioned above, LTE may also improve spectral efficiency in networks, allowing carriers to provide more data and voice services over a given bandwidth. Therefore, LTE is designed to fulfill the needs for high-speed data and media transport in addition to high-capacity voice support. Advantages of LTE include, for example, high throughput, low latency, FDD and TDD support in the same platform, an improved end-user experience, and a simple architecture resulting in low operating costs.
Certain releases of 3GPP LTE (e.g., LTE Rel-10, LTE Rel-11, LTE Rel-12, LTE Rel-13) are targeted towards international mobile telecommunications advanced (IMT-A) systems, referred to herein for convenience simply as LTE-Advanced (LTE-A).
LTE-A is directed toward extending and optimizing the 3GPP LTE radio access technologies. A goal of LTE-A is to provide significantly enhanced services by means of higher data rates and lower latency with reduced cost. LTE-A is a more optimized radio system fulfilling the international telecommunication union-radio (ITU-R) requirements for IMT-Advanced while keeping the backward compatibility. One of the key features of LTE-A, introduced in LTE Rel-10, is carrier aggregation, which allows for increasing the data rates through aggregation of two or more LTE carriers, e.g., to the transmission bandwidth of up to 100 MHz. LTE-A in later releases may include even wider bandwidths as specified so far. Further, aggregating or interworking on the radio access level with the wireless LAN (WLAN) access network is foreseen.